The data stored in the aircraft are frequently updated. Notably, multimedia documents intended to be broadcasted to passengers are frequently renewed. Such updates are made when the aircraft is on the ground, for example during refueling of the aircraft on the ground.
The loading/unloading of data in/from the storage memory of the aircraft is for example achieved either via a storage device of the USB stick or hard disc type, or through an extended communications network for example internet, notably by means of a wireless connection which is most often a paying connection, for example the Wi-Fi connection of the airport, a 3G/4G connection or a satellite connection.
Such a solution does not give entire satisfaction.
Indeed, in the case of transfer of data via a communications network, because of the significant amounts of data to be loaded/unloaded in the storage memory of the aircraft, the exchange of data generally proves to be too slow and imposes immobilization of the aircraft on the ground for a longer period than that required by simple refueling of the aircraft. Further, the use of wireless communication links, properties of third party operators generates significant costs to be paid to said operators.
In the case of transfer via a USB stick or a hard disc, there exists a risk that the data present in the USB stick or the hard disc do not correspond to the last updated version of the data to be transferred.